


Charlie is actually not that bad

by chaoticqueer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, ray is unusually quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Zari and Ray are co-parents. Charlie is Zari's annoying co-worker.In her defense, she was left unsupervised. So Zari Tomaz made some questionable choices. Starting with inviting Charlie in, and ending with Charlie naked with her in bed.





	Charlie is actually not that bad

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really like the end result of this but my friend told me to post it so here i am. i'm currently working on 4 different projects but I stopped them all bc i just had to write some zarlie. hope you enjoy it
> 
> yes the title is shit, tell me about it

Zari doesn’t think. For once. She gets distracted by lips and eyes and arms and just… her. 

 

Her as in Charlie. 

 

Charlie, her co-worker… the one she lowkey hates. 

 

Charlie, possibly the most annoying person Zari has ever met. How did we get here? 

 

It all started when stupid Charlie decided to behave like a civilized human. How dare she. She had the audacity to stop by Zari’s home, all because she wanted to apologize. At first, Zari was pissed. Who even gave that chick her address? It must have been Gary, of course. It’s always Gary.

 

She was ready to slam the door on Charlie’s face when suddenly she opened her mouth??? And words started coming out of it??? Nice words??? Is this even real? Charlie apologized and wanted them to start over. What. And even weirder, Zari wasn’t angry anymore?? She can’t make up excuses for herself, she doesn’t drink, she doesn’t do drugs, she was fully sober and invited Charlie inside. To talk.

 

She would like to think she would have done things differently had she not been alone. Damn, if Ray was here, she wouldn’t have done such an unthinkable thing. If little Anthony Behrad Tomaz was home, Zari would never have behaved so unpredictably. 

 

But of course, Ray wasn’t there and neither was Anthony. It was Saturday night, and Anthony always stays with Ray on weekends. This time, Ray had decided to take him out for some fun, a boys night. 

 

In her defense, she was left unsupervised. So Zari Tomaz made some questionable choices. Starting with inviting Charlie in, and ending with Charlie naked with her in bed.

 

Why did she sleep with the most annoying person on earth, you may ask. And the answer can be divided in a few parts:

 

A - She was bored and lonely and gAY.

 

B - Charlie is honestly hot as shit.

 

C - Charlie was being nice, and Zari is a gay mess.

 

D - Again, neither her son, nor her best friend and ex-husband were around.

 

So she did it, she slept with Charlie… And it wasn’t bad. It was actually really good?? And Charlie was a surprisingly caring lover?? Yeah, she had sex with Charlie and she loved it. Judge her.

 

Let’s go back to how this happened. Charlie was flirty as always, and still a little annoying, but in a surprisingly hot way. Zari was bothered for like 4 seconds but then Charlie looked sincere, and sounded sincere, and Zari was in a good mood. So, in an unexpected turn of events, Zari asked Charlie to come in. It was cold and it was getting late and Charlie walked right into Zari’s home.

 

They talked for a while and Charlie kept giving Zari this look. This gay look that said “take me right now”.

 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Zari interrupted Charlie’s comment about the latest shit John Constantine had pulled. 

 

Charlie blinked slowly, unsure but interested, “Do what, love? I mean, don’t get me wrong, whatever it is my answer is yes, but what exactly are you talking about?”

 

Zari sighed. “Don’t make me say it.”

 

“I’m confus-” And Zari pulled Charlie in by the neck and slammed their mouths together. “Oh.”

 

Charlie immediately kissed back. Her lips were soft and warm and just everything Zari needed.

 

Zari pulled away for a second and got up from the couch. “Come on.” She tugged on Charlie’s hand and they walked to Zari’s bedroom. Charlie looked like she was in wonderland, living her best life, trying really hard not to say anything that would break the spell. She was about to see Zari Tomaz with no clothes on. What a privilege.

 

“Are you sure?” Charlie asks, thinking about another person’s feelings for once in her life.

 

“Yes.” Zari mumbles, her lips pressing against Charlie’s neck. She suddenly stops, looking at Charlie worriedly for a second. “Are you? Sorry, I didn’t want to pressure you.”

 

Charlie is caught off guard. Wow, she truly had an enormous crush on Zari. “What? Of course I’m sure, I’ve been hitting on you since we first met.”

 

“You have? Huh, that’s weird, I didn’t notice. Thought you were just being a bitch.”

 

“Can’t a girl be a bitch and hit on you at the same time?” Charlie winks, her arms wrapping around Zari’s shoulders.

 

“You got me there.” She smiles, bringing her face closer to Charlie’s and earning a kiss. “Now, where were we?”

 

Charlie smirks against Zari’s lips.

 

-

 

“The boys are back!” Charlie hears the scream, followed by a yelp. She quickly sits up and brings the covers to hide her body.

 

“Bloody hell!” She screams, immediately bringing the covers more protectively around Zari to make sure she was covered.

 

A man stands there in shock, one of his hands covering a little boy’s eyes, the other covering his own. “Oh my god.”

 

“What the fuck?? Who are you? Why is there a child?? What are you doing, you creepy wanker??”

 

“I’m-” He sends the child out of the bedroom.

 

“Shh…” Zari’s voice echoes in the room, her eyes still closed. Charlie shakes her. “Shh… five more minutes.”

 

“No more minutes! There’s a man in here! He brought a child!” 

 

At this, Zari opens her eyes. “Ray!” She shouts, annoyed to see him in the bedroom, his hand over his eyes.

 

“Good morning, Z. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company. Anthony wanted to wake you up.”

 

Zari sighs worriedly, “Oh god, did he see us?” 

 

“I covered his eyes as soon as I noticed the- hm- the situation.” He looks at Charlie, “I did see the lady’s breasts, I’m so sorry.”

 

Charlie stares confusedly between Ray and Zari. “Who the hell are you??”

 

“That’s Ray, he’s my best friend and he was about to get out of my bedroom and go wait downstairs.”

 

“I’m also her ex-husband, but we don’t really talk about that, you see, we were never really in love, we just wanted a family-”

 

“Ray, will you shut up and give us some privacy?? I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

“...Okay.” Ray awkwardly leaves the room, his eyes still covered.

 

Charlie stares at Zari.

 

“What?”

 

“What?? What the bloody hell is going on? Why did your ex-husband walk into your bedroom like that?? Oh god is that your child? Did your child just see my tits??” Charlie starts collecting her clothes from the floor and getting dressed.

 

Zari looks embarrassed. “Shit, Charlie, I’m so sorry I had no idea Ray was gonna do this. He’s a little weird but-”

 

Charlie turns around to look at Zari again, “Bollocks, Zari, I don’t care about Ray, what about the kid??”

 

Zari sighs almost painfully, “That’s my son, yes.” She starts dressing herself.

 

Charlie is quiet for a moment, then starts laughing, earning a glare from Zari. 

 

“What are you laughing about?”

 

“I just realised you’re a MILF.”

 

You could see Zari’s soul leaving her body as she hears that. “Charlie, please don’t make me regret-”

 

“What, shagging me? You know you liked it, Z.” Charlie raises her eyebrow teasingly. “Wanna do it again?”

 

“Charlie, stop!” Zari grabs her pillow and throws it at Charlie’s face. She gets up, “I gotta go talk to my kid. Please behave.” Zari stops near the door, “Are you staying for breakfast?”

 

“Are you inviting me? Aren’t you afraid I’m gonna be a bad influence on that child of yours?” Charlie grins.

 

“You’re already a bad influence on me. I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

 

Charlie walks towards Zari and stops in front of her, “So should I stay or should I go? What do you want? Seriously now, if you want me to go I’ll go.” There’s an almost vulnerable look on her face, and that makes Zari feel something weird. 

 

She’s quiet for a few seconds. “Stay.”

 

Charlie looks nicely surprised. “Okay. I’ll be on my best behavior, Miss Tomaz.” Zari is about to turn around when Charlie presses a quick kiss to her lips, making her face feel warm. Zari walks away with a soft and shy smile.

 

-

 

When Zari enters the kitchen, she finds Ray nervously chewing on something she can only assume is food. Anthony jumps up from the chair he was seating on and runs into her arms.

 

“Hey, kid. Did you have a good time with your dad?” Zari says, then sitting down next to her son at the table and grabbing a sprinkled donut from a little box, probably something Ray brought. 

 

Anthony nods enthusiastically. “Yes! Auntie Nora was there!”

 

Zari stares daggers at Ray, “Oh, was she? I thought it was gonna be a boys night...” Ray looks even more embarrassed now.

 

“Yeah, but auntie Nora showed up so I decided she could stay. We played with my cars! And- and dad helped me build a robot!!” 

 

“A robot?” She looks at Ray again, “Ray, our son is five years old.” She mumbles at the man, then turning back to the child. “That’s so cool, Tony! Next time I hope you let me join you guys.” 

 

Anthony nods again, biting into his sandwich. Ray still looks out of it. Zari presses a kiss to their son’s head.

 

Soon, they hear footsteps coming from the stairs and then Charlie appears, awkwardly, she mumbles a quick “Good morning.” before sitting down next to Anthony, who glances at her, then glances at Zari, as if asking if he should answer or not, considering technically Charlie was a stranger.

 

“It’s okay, you can talk to her.” She fits the rest of the donut in her mouth.

 

“Good morning.” He says, kind of staring at this person he had never seen before.

 

“I’m Charlie. What’s your name?” Charlie sounds unsure, but like she’s absolutely trying her best to be nice.

 

Ray slides the box of donuts to Charlie, without looking at her. She grabs one and takes a bite.

 

“My name is Anthony Behrad Tomaz.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name, did your mum pick it?” She’s nervous now, interacting with children is definitely not one of her qualities. 

 

“I don’t know.” He glances at Zari in question. She nods.

 

“Ray and I decided on Anthony. Behrad was… my brother’s name. And we gave him my last name.” 

 

Ray gets up and starts doing the dishes, quieter than usual.

 

“Why were you in mommy’s bed?” Anthony breaks the silence, glancing questionably at Charlie.

 

Charlie gulps audibly, not knowing how to answer. Zari chokes on nothing, coughing nervously. Ray lets a cup slip from his hands and land loudly in the sink, luckily not breaking.

 

“I- hm- I was scared. I was scared of sleeping alone so I asked Charlie to keep me company so I wouldn’t be scared anymore.” Zari manages to say between coughs. 

 

Anthony looks worried, “Really?”

 

Zari nods.

 

“Don’t worry, I kept her safe.” Charlie mumbles. Zari tries to hide her blushed cheeks.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem, little man. Your mum is really amazing, did you know that?”

 

“Yes. Dad and I tell her all the time. She’s the best mommy ever.”

 

“I bet she is.” Charlie takes another bite of her donut and glances at Zari, who looks pleasantly surprised. “It was very nice meeting you, Anthony.” Zari smiles, she didn’t know Charlie could sound so polite and sweet. “But I gotta go, I need to feed my cat, she’ll be mad if I make her wait.” Charlie gets up from the chair, “I hope to see you again, kid.” 

 

“You have a cat??? Can I meet her?” Anthony asks excitedly. 

 

“You’d have to ask your mum about that.” Charlie stretches her arms.

 

“Mommy can I meet Charlie’s cat?”

 

Zari glances between Anthony and Charlie. “Sure, some other time, if Charlie says yes.”

 

Anthony glances at Charlie again, in question. Charlie smiles, “As long as you promise you will be nice to her.”

 

He nods enthusiastically, then motions for Charlie to come closer so he can whisper something in her ear.

 

“My mom loves cats. You should ask her to come too.” 

 

“Oh, really?” Charlie smiles again, glancing at Zari, “Anthony here thinks I should invite you too. What do you say?” 

 

“Sure, count me in, i like cats.” Zari smiles, getting up from her chair. “Say goodbye to Charlie, kid.”

 

“Bye, Charlie!!” He gets up and hugs Charlie’s legs, which takes her by surprise. She pats his back and he then grabs his plate and gives it to Ray.

 

Zari walks Charlie to the door, feeling giddy and unlike herself. “Thank you for being nice to him, Charlie.”

 

“It was no problem, love. He’s a good kid.”

 

“He is.” Zari smiles.

 

They stop at the door.

 

“Hey, Zari, do you maybe wanna go out sometime? Promise I’ll only mildly annoy you.” Charlie grins.

 

“I would love to.” She can’t believe she’s saying that. 

 

Charlie lets out a laugh.

 

“What now?” 

 

“You like me!”

 

“Oh my god, is it too late to change my answer?” Zari doesn’t mean it. Charlie was right. She does like her.

 

“It is, sorry.” Charlie smirks. Zari pulls her in for a soft kiss.

 

“See you around, Charlie.” She walks back inside and closes the door on Charlie’s face, but it doesn’t wipe the smile from her face. Zari Tomaz likes her. This is gonna be a good day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please consider leaving me some kudos and maybe a comment? i've been having a hard time with my writing lately, hopefully im not as bad as i've been thinking. thank you


End file.
